L'amour existe encore
"L'amour existe encore" (meaning "Love Still Exists") is a song from Celine Dion's album Dion chante Plamondon. It was released as the second (radio only) single in Canada (November 1991) and third commercial single in France (on January 17, 1994). Dion recorded also a Spanish version of this song, called "Aun Existe Amor." It was released as a promotional single in the United States from her 2002 album A New Day Has Come.[1] "L'amour existe encore" was released in Canada with no accompanying video. When Sony Music Entertainment decided to issue a commercial single in France, there was a music video made in December 1993. It was directed by Alain Desrochers. The video was featured later on the On ne change pas DVD (2005). "L'amour existe encore" entered the Quebec Airplay Chart on November 18, 1991 and reached number 16, staying on the chart for twenty weeks. In France, "L'amour existe encore" peaked at number 31 (twenty three weeks on chart). In 1994, the music video for "L'amour existe encore" was nominated for the Video of the Year at the Félix Awards. After Ignacio Ballesteros-Diaz wrote Spanish lyrics, Dion recorded Spanish version of that song, called "Aún Existe Amor." It was featured on her A New Day Has Come album in 2002, and released as a promotional single in the U.S. Dion performed it at the 2002 Billboard Latin Music Awards, where she received a special award for her hit "My Heart Will Go On" which was the first English-language song to top Billboard's Hot Latin Tracks. An English version titled "Love Still Exists" was also confirmed by Dion to have been recorded for this album, but in Dion's words it did not sound well phonetically, so they included the Spanish version in the album instead. Live versions of "L'amour existe encore" can be found on À l'Olympia, Au cœur du stade, and Tournée mondiale Taking Chances: le spectacle. The song became also a part of Dion's compilation On ne change pas. Dion performed it during her 2008-09 Taking Chances World Tour and her historic performance in front of 250,000 spectators to celebrate Quebec's 400th anniversary, which was included on Céline sur les Plaines DVD in 2008. The latter was performed as a duet with Éric Lapointe, and included later also on his album Ailleurs - Volume 1, released on April 28, 2009. In May 2009, this duet entered the Top 40 of the Canadian Adult Contemporary chart and Top 10 of the Quebec chart.[2] The song was also performed in Quebec City in July 2013 during the Celine... une seule fois concert; the performance is included in the Céline... une seule fois / Live 2013 CD/DVD. In 1994, co-songwriter Riccardo Cocciante released an Italian-language version of this song on his album Un Uomo Felice entitled "L'amore esiste ancora (con Tosca)." In 1998, Hélène Ségara and Garou performed this song as a duet for the charity album Ensemble contre le sida. In 2009, Lara Fabian also recorded this track for her album Toutes les femmes en moi as a tribute to all the women in the French music scene that have inspired her over the years, being this recording a humble hommage to Céline Dion. In 2010, Nicola Ciccone recorded and released the Italian version of this song for his album Imaginaire also entitled "L'amore esiste ancora" after performing the version for Luc Plamondon in homage and being told by the songwriter how beautiful it was, with such depth, when sung in Italian.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%27amour_existe_encore# hide *1 Critical reception *2 Formats and track listings *3 Charts *4 References *5 External links Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=L%27amour_existe_encore&action=edit&section=1 edit The Spanish version of "L'amour existe encore" titled "Aun Existe Amor" met with positive reviews.[4] Chuck Taylor from Billboard claimed the song to be a highlight in A New Day Has Come.[5] Formats and track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=L%27amour_existe_encore&action=edit&section=2 edit Canadian promotional CD single #"L'amour existe encore" – 3:50 1994 French CD single #"L'amour existe encore" – 3:50 #"Le monde est stone" – 3:40 2002 U.S. promotional CD single #"Aun Existe Amor" – 3:52 Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=L%27amour_existe_encore&action=edit&section=3 edit Category:1991 singles